


Siostrę z sobą weź

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter), RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Przyśpiewki Wszystkich Fandomów [5]
Category: No Fandom, Winnie-the-Pooh - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, przeróbka piosenki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Przeróbka piosenki Kilku kumpli weź z Kubusia Puchatka





	Siostrę z sobą weź

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kilku kumpli weź](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/307338) by Kubuś Puchatek. 



Siostrę z sobą weź, pomysł albo dwa,

Powstanie coś, co przeczytać się da.

Siostrę weź, pomysł w garść,

Potrafisz to!

Wyrośnie tekst, choć nie było tu go...

 

Akcja będzie tu, a postać o tam,

Napiszemy nasz tekst,

To nie potrwa długo...

 

Siostrę z sobą weź, pomysł albo dwa,

Powstanie coś, co przeczytać się da.

Siostrę weź, pomysł w garść,

Potrafisz to!

Wyrośnie tekst, choć nie było tu go...

 

Krótki lub zupełnie nie,

Fluff może tu wpaść,

A nawet angst...

 

Siostrę z sobą weź, pomysł albo dwa,

Powstanie coś, co przeczytać się da.

Siostrę weź, pomysł w garść,

Potrafisz to!

Wyrośnie tekst, choć nie było tu go...

 

Siostrę z sobą weź... x5


End file.
